Looking back: four years later
by k230156cml
Summary: Harry looks back to the day he beat voldemort and the events since.


Only the poor plot belongs to me, everything else is J.K. Rowlings  
  
It was ten years to the day since Harry found out he was a wizard. He smiled at his friends and family, who were gathered to celebrate his birthday, but not only his birthday. On his seventeenth birthday, 4 years ago, Lord Voldemort had come to kill Harry, while Harry was in Privet Drive. Luckily, the Dursleys were out for the weekend.  
Harry, even though alone, defeated the Dark Lord almost instantly, right afterward he felt a strange but pleasant feeling in his scar, which he ignored as there were more important things to be dealt with first. He used floo powder he bought last year and "adapted" his aunt and uncles fireplace so he could communicate to Dumbledore what happened. He threw in the powder, stuck his head in and yelled the headmasters name before the horrible, familiar spinning began. Dumbledore, seeing Harry's face in his office fire, ran to congratulate Harry, he (Dumbledore) had an odd feeling tonight would be the night, but knew he could do nothing and hoped Harry learned all he could from the previous years in Hogwarts. Harry said simply, "He came, and I beat him. Please come or send someone." Dumbledore instantly replied, "I'll be there shortly," and set up a port key. Harry ran back upstairs to guard the body, knowing no one was safe until all the death eaters were caught. The Order knew Voldemort used up all his death escapes and the next fight between Harry and Voldemort would be the last. Harry suddenly got a crazy idea while looking at his dead enemy. As Dumbledore appeared Harry quickly said, "What if we touch his hand to Snape's mark to get the Deatheaters?"  
"Ahh but Professor Snape's mark is gone, as it is for all the deatheaters who were not truly loyal. We need a true and loyal deatheater for your plan to work." He said this with the too familiar twinkle in his eye.  
"Lucious Malfoy," Harry spat the name. Dumbledore nodded and used the same port key, with Harry holding both the key and his dead enemy when he felt the familiar but sudden jerk behind his navel. He preferred a broom, but this was faster. When he looked up he was standing in front of Azkaban.  
"You remain here, I will fetch the prisoner, oh and," Dumbledore suddenly searched his robe pulling out a small mirror he continued, "You should be able to reach Remus on this, he will raise the rest of the order." And with that Dumbledore headed toward the prison. Harry did as he was told, standing over the dead body of the Dark Lord as all the members of the Order gathered. The whole male Weasley family, except Percy who had made up with his family about a year before his death, and Ron, who was forbidden to go because of his age (not that it mattered because Harry would tell him everything anyway), Remus Lupin, it was safe because it was a quarter moon, Mad Eye Moody, who kept his magical and regular eye on the dead man, Tonks, with an unusual shade of purple hair today, McGonagall, who looked relieved Harry was fine and terrified by the attack, and Snape, who actually complimented Harry (a miracle in itself), were the member Harry recognized immediately. They all looked at Voldemort, relieved and terrified. Dumbledore returned with Malfoy in tow under the binding spell and said, "I believe we can aparate so lets go some place less conspicuous." Less than an hour later, they had all the deatheaters roped and back on their way to Azkaban. It was before Harry's seventh year and he finally could enjoy a risk free school year.  
He proposed to Hermione at graduation, they had been dating for two years, and knew Ginny would be happy with Draco Malfoy, Harry knew Draco wasn't evil from the previous summer's events, but still couldn't convince Ron. Out of school, Ron met a wonderful witch named Josephine, Jo for short, learned to trust Draco, and had a wedding of his own; Draco and Ginny married days after Ron and Jo.  
"Harry, luv, unless you move, people will start to think you're dead," Hermione smiled as her husband pulled away from his memories with a start. Everyone looked at him, as if expecting him to say something.  
"I thought you were ready for your speech, I'm sorry," as Hermione said this she prepared to give an impromptu speech to pull the attention off of her husband when Harry said, "To four years without the thereat of Voldemorts ever returning, and many more to come," he looked at his wife and Ginny and continued, "to pregnancies in the room, to loved ones to celebrate with and in memory of those who died." He then drank from his glass and moved around the room. Everyone was there, even Snape. Harry was surprised, however, when Snape approached him. Hermione stood, uneasily, and Harry, noticing her discomfort to her to go ahead over to the Weasley Clan, he would be there soon.  
"Well, Potter, I guess you broke the curse for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts, what three years now?" Harry smiled, "Yes Severus, I suppose I did, not too disappointed are you?"  
  
Snape laughed and smiled, both extraordinarily odd things for this man. Harry was taken aback by this and Snape said, "Your fame is well earned and your humility amazes me. Your head is not nearly as big as I thought, hoped, really. I can't hate you as I did your father, believe me, I'm trying." Harry shook his head, smiled, and said, "Professor Snape, please call me Harry, we do work together after all." Snape—Serverous, looked at him and nodded, "All right—Harry—but I'm hogging your time and Granger—Potter—Hermione, looks jealous." He stumbled over the name of Harry's wife, mostly because of the look Harry gave him, "Sorry—Harry—it'll take some time," and with a swish of his cloak, his robe billowed menacingly as he went toward the door, guests jumping out of his way as the first years at Hogwarts still did. Harry went over to his wife and said, "How about a quiet party next year," as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. She smiled and nodded. Finally, everyone but three couples was gone. The Potters, the Weasleys, and the Malfoys sat around talking and Harry said simply, "Much better birthday gift." The five others looked at him and Draco said, "Hard to believe we've become such good friends after Hogwarts." Harry replied, "No, Draco, it started seventh year when you changed your attitude. Why was that anyway?" Draco looked unabashed as he said, "I didn't have any reason to pretend I was something I wasn't anymore, and that's when I noticed my Ginny," he had her protectively then continued, "I loved her and had nothing to fear anymore." Harry shuddered as he remembered the day Draco the Prefect came to Harry the Head Boy and confessed the fear of his childhood, his housemates and his father, and finally his love for Ginny. Harry knew Ginny cared for Draco too and spent his extra time pushing them together. When they finally did Harry kept Ron from commiting murder and helped him and Hermione, who probably didn't need the help, with becoming Aurors. Harry decided he wanted to be a teacher after the D.A. group in his fifth year. Life was good. Besides having wonderful friends and a wonderful wife, he had a little James or Lilly on the way, Hermione's idea to name the child after one of Harry's parents, who was he to disagree. Everyone else fell asleep on the couches; Harry remained awake and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled as he remembered the tingling feeling he had when Voldemort died and realized that the magical scar must have vanished because Voldemort was gone for good. He was still surprised every time he looked in a mirror and didn't see it. He smiled as his wife snuggled closer to him and he fell into a restful, happy sleep, the kind he never experienced until four years ago.  
  
And they all lived happily ever after 


End file.
